<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twin Vampires by peggy_hamilton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098783">Twin Vampires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton'>peggy_hamilton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political Animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:09:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>getting ready for a Halloween party with TJ and neither of you are ready on time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twin Vampires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses</p>
<p>original request: Can I have a Halloween fic with TJ? Maybe getting ready to go to or at a party? - @rikersgirl22</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon TJ, hurry up!” you yelled from the bathroom of your shared apartment as you covered your face in a pale face paint and added fake blood artfully around your mouth.</p>
<p>“Are you ready yet?” came the snapped reply.</p>
<p>“Almost,” you called back, using eyeliner to draw on veins under your eyes, “Are you!?”</p>
<p>There was a moment of pause, then, “Yes?”</p>
<p>You huffed, knowing he was lying, “This is one of the biggest parties of the year and you aren’t even dressed yet,” you complained, crossing the hall into his room and seeing he only had half his costume on.</p>
<p>TJ and you were going as vampires, you had found and old raggedy tutu dress with a corset and tattered tight to wear and he was going to be wearing a crisp suit. Polar opposites on the vampire scale. He looked up when you entered and smiled, “Hey, your costume looks great.”</p>
<p>You smiled sarcastically back at him, “I’d say the same for you, if you were in it.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and began getting into his costume and you impatiently checked your watch, “We’re already late,” you groaned.</p>
<p>“So no point rushing to be on time now,” TJ countered smartly and dodged out of the way as you aimed to punch his arm.</p>
<p>Finally he had the suit on and went into the bathroom to apply the pale face paint you had bought earlier that week, “So, think there’ll be any cute guys at the party?” you mused and sat on the edge of the bathtub watching him.</p>
<p>He shrugged, “Hope so, or else what kind of party is it,” he smirked and you snorted.</p>
<p>“True,” you agreed.</p>
<p>After a few minutes his face was evenly covered, “Pre-party selfie,” you half asked half demanded, already opening up your phone camera. TJ grumbled but got in frame with you, both of you pulling a ‘scary face’ at the camera as you clicked. You smiled as you looked down at the picture and even TJ grinned, “That’s a keeper,” you laughed as you uploaded it to your instagram.</p>
<p>“Are you done yet, can we go?” TJ rolled his eyes fondly as you walked to the door.</p>
<p>“What who’s keeping time? We’re late anyway,” you smirked, walking out the door with TJ close behind you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>